Currently, there are many methods for acquiring services by inserting a service card, for example, a learning machine. When a user inserts a service card into a terminal or an input device, the terminal identifies an identifier of the service card and responds according to an operation instruction to execute a corresponding program.
However, when such a method is used, all provided services need to be prestored in a terminal device, and therefore, it is inconvenient to update provided service content. In addition, because all the services are fixed, it brings great inconvenience for a user to flexibly acquire new service content, for a service provider to provide new service content, and even for adjusting service charges, and the like.